With or Without You
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Two-shot where Elphaba celebrates her birthday, one with and one without her mother. Family fluff. Outtake of 'Hear No Evil, See No Evil'.
1. Before: Six

**This is a two-shot outtake of 'Hear No Evil, See No Evil', which tied 1****st**** place for 'Best Overall Story' in this year's Greg Awards. ExoticPeachBlossom and I are so honored and humbled that people love that story so much. We had a chapter where the gang celebrated Elphaba's birthday and Nessa said that they didn't celebrate it after Melena died. So, here's a quick two-shot of how they celebrated it before and after she died. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes one warm, spring morning. Smiling, she pushed herself up and turned towards the sunlight pouring in from her window. Today was a very special day and she knew it. It was the day when the servants fussed around the mansion, trying to get everything straightened out. It was also the day where she got to eat cake and open presents. It happened around this time last year, and the year before that, and the year before that.

She sensed someone else's presence in the room and, turning, reached out her little, green hand towards the person. She felt the person take her hand and bring it to their face. As her hand explored the person's facial features, she recognized the person as Nanny and smiled.

"Good morning, little Fabala," the old woman cooed, lifting the six year old into her arms and kissing her cheek. "Happy birthday."

Elphaba giggled and rested her cheek against the old woman's chest.

"Let's get you dressed and ready for the day, shall we?" Nanny asked, gently rocking Elphaba in her arms as she walked out of the room.

An hour and a half later, Elphaba and Nanny made their way down the stairs to the dining room.

"Good morning," Nanny greeted, handing Elphaba over to Melena and kissing three-year-old Nessa's forehead.

"Nanny!" the little girl giggled, planting her thumb firmly in her mouth.

"Good morning, Nanny," Melena greeted. Smiling, she turned her attention to Elphaba and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday, Fabala."

Smiling, Elphaba happily wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Returning the hug, Melena remembered the day her firstborn daughter was born. She and Frex had gotten over the initial shock of her being born green and decided to love her, regardless of her skin color. Their happiness was short-lived when, two months later, they discovered that Elphaba was both blind and deaf. It felt like their whole world was crashing around them. It wasn't enough that their firstborn daughter was born green, but she would also be forever cursed with darkness and silence. Her world would be limited to what she could touch, and there was so much more in the world for her.

Frowning, Elphaba pulled away from her mother and stuck three fingers in her mouth. Moaning, she tapped her mother's shoulder, trying to communicate what she wanted.

Understanding, Melena kissed her daughter's forehead and sat her down in her chair. Nanny placed two small heart-shaped pancakes and placed Elphaba's hand on her fork. The green girl's other hand slowly rose and lightly touched the maple syrup covered pancake and she smiled. Giggling, she stuck her syrup-covered fingers in her mouth.

Chuckling to herself, Nanny took Elphaba's hand out of her mouth and wiped the syrup off with a damp rag. Frowning, Elphaba tried to pull her hand away, but Nanny had already finished wiping her hand. Elphaba began to happily eat her birthday breakfast. As soon as she was finished, Nessa jumped down from the table.

"Nessarose, where are you going?" Nanny called.

"Nowheres," the three year old called back, giggling as she skipped away.

Elphaba felt her sister leave the table and frowned. Pushing back, she hopped out of her chair and groped around the table. She paused when she felt Nanny gently take her hand.

"Let's get you cleaned up," the old woman smiled, taking Elphaba's little hand and leading her away.

Melena smiled as she watched her daughter and Nanny walk away, leaving her alone with her husband.

"She's growing up well, isn't she?" Melena smiled at her husband.

Frex nodded. "Both Nessa and Fabala are."

Melena sighed peacefully, but a frown quickly made it's way onto her face.

"Melena?" Frex asked, noticing the frown on his wife's face.

Without warning, Melena broke out into hysterical sobs. Frex hurried over to her and quickly collected Melena in his arms.

"Melena, what's wrong?" Frex asked desperately.

"Fabala… she… she deserves a better life than this."

"Oh, Melena…" Frex whispered soothingly.

"She's done nothing wrong to deserve coming into this world cursed."

Frex could feel his wife's body shaking against his and sighed. He didn't know what to say that would make her feel better. He had said everything he could before. He knew Melena loved Fabala with all her heart, and he did, too, and they had both been heartbroken when they had received the tragic news.

"I'm sorry," was all Frex could think of.

Melena looked up and gave her husband a watery smile. She slowly pushed herself up and began to clear the table.

"Melena, let the servants do that," Frex insisted.

"No, it's alright. I can do it," Melena said, flashing her husband a small smile. "Could you go check on Nessarose. I think she's in her room."

Nodding, Frex gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek and went to check on Nessa. He found the little girl sitting on the floor, surrounded by ripped up pieces of wrapping paper and bits of tape.

"Nessarose, what are you doing?" Frex asked.

Nessa turned towards her father and smiled. "I'm wrapping Faba's birthday pweasent."

The Governor chuckled and sat down on the floor next to his daughter. In front of Nessa laid a box, wrapped messily in one large sheet of folded and taped purple wrapping paper. Nessa obviously must have wrapped the present herself.

"Would you like me to help you?"

Nessa shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I can do it all by myself."

Frex smiled as he watched Nessa have a mini war with the tape dispenser. Winning the battle, the little brunette stuck the tape to the side of the box and, holding it up towards her father, smiled. "Done!"

"Very good, Nessa. I'm sure Fabala will love it. What did you get her?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secwet."

"Ah, well, we'll just have to wait and find out, won't we?"

"Uh-huh!" Giggling, Nessa pushed herself to her feet and grabbed the box before running out of the room.

Frex pushed himself up and followed his youngest daughter into the parlor.

"I have Faba's birthday pwesent!" Nessa announced loudly to the adults.

Nanny and Melena turned around and smiled. "Did you wrap that all by yourself, Nessa?" Nanny asked, smiled as she knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Yup!" the little girl nodded proudly.

Elphaba, who was clinging to her mother's skirt, lightly tugged on it, grabbing her attention.

"I think Fabala wants to open her birthday presents now," Melena chuckled, lightly stroking her daughter's hair.

Frex and Nanny went to get Elphaba's presents while Melena, Nessa and Elphaba stayed in the parlor together. A few seconds later, Frex and Nanny returned and the opening of presents began.

"Happy birthday, Faba!" Nessa smiled as she handed Elphaba her gift.

A small smiled tugged on the ends of Elphaba's lips as her fingers ran over the box. She quickly tore the wrapping paper off and, opening the box, pulled out a stuffed, white teddy bear. Running her fingers over its soft fur, Elphaba giggled and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"You're welcome, Faba. I wrapped it all by myself," Nessa smiled proudly, glad her sister liked her present.

Nanny smiled as she handed Elphaba her next present. Elphaba happily took the box and tore off the wrapping paper. She pulled out a beautiful dark purple velvet dress with a large bow in the back. Elphaba smiled as she ran her fingers over the soft material.

Smiling, Nanny took Elphaba's hand and spelt _'dress'_ into her palm. She turned her hand over and placed Elphaba's palm against hers, waiting for her to repeat the word back to her.

Elphaba thought it over for a moment and slowly spelt _'dress'_ back into Nanny's palm.

_'Good girl.'_ Nanny smiled as she took Elphaba's hand and, placing it against her cheek, nodded.

Elphaba pulled her hand back and continued to explore the dress.

Melena was next. Smiling, she placed her present in Elphaba's lap. Elphaba's fingers paused in roaming over the dress and she gently placed it aside and tore the paper from the box. She pulled out a flat, wooden rectangle with strange bumps on the cover.

"Melena, is that a braille book?" Frex asked, turning towards his wife.

Melena nodded. "Yes."

"Where in Oz did you find one?" Nanny asked, knowing that braille books were extremely rare in Munchkinland.

"A Quoxen nomad came through town last week and he had only one," Melena said as she watched her daughter's fingers wander over the braille bumps. "I bought it, thinking that when Fabala learns to read…"

"She'll love it," Nanny interrupted softly, noticing the tears slowly forming in Melena's eyes. She went over to Elphaba and signed _'book'_ into her palm.

Elphaba put the book aside and reached for her mother. Smiling, Melena lifted her daughter into her arms and kissed her forehead. Smiling, Elphaba slowly lifted her hand to her mother's cheek. Melena's smile widened as Elphaba gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome, Fabala," Melena smiled.

"Papa's last!" Nessa said, bouncing up and down, wanting to know what her father got Elphaba.

Melena gently returned Elphaba's feet to the floor and watched her daughter grope towards her father. Frex smiled as he knelt down and extended his hand towards Elphaba. Tiny emerald fingers found his and he handed the little green girl a small box. Elphaba tugged on the ribbon and, opening the box, pulled out a small wooden bird. Her sensitive fingers traced over the object and she frowned, not knowing what it was.

Nanny came to the rescue and signed _'bird'_ into Elphaba's palm. Elphaba quickly signed _'bird'_ into the old woman's hand and went back to exploring her new present.

"She still doesn't know, does she?" Frex asked, sadness laced within his voice.

"No, her little mind doesn't connect the two yet," Nanny said as she stopped Elphaba from placing the wooden bird in her mouth. "Who knows what she's thinking right now. But she will. With time and patience, she'll understand."

Clutching the bird against her chest, Elphaba slowly groped out of the parlor. Quirk came inside the house from the stables and saw Elphaba slowly walking towards him. Smiling, he reached out his hand to her.

Feeling Quirk's fingers bump against hers, Elphaba blinked and slowly ran her hand up Quirk's arm to his face. A smile tugged on the ends of her lips as she traced Quirk's facial features and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday, little butterfly," the servant smiled, returning the hug. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small piece of hard candy. Unwrapping it, he held it under her nose.

Sniffing the candy, Elphaba opened her mouth, allowing Quirk to plop the candy inside. She moaned in content as she sucked on the fruity candy.

"What's this?" Quirk asked, noticing the small wooden bird in Elphaba's hands. "Is that one of your birthday presents?"

Elphaba smiled as she showed Quirk her new wooden bird, completely unaware that he was asking about it.

Quirk smiled back as he playfully ruffled Elphaba's hair. "It's very beautiful. I'll see you soon, okay?" Chuckling, he went back to work.

After lunch, the family shared Elphaba's birthday cake. The servants made her favorite; chocolate. Elphaba and Nessa loved the cake. Chocolate icing covered their faces and Melena and Nanny immediately went to work cleaning them off.

After the cake, Elphaba wandered towards the back door, leading to the gardens. Finding it, she tried to push the door open, but wasn't strong enough. Grunting, she pushed as hard as she could, but the door still wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, the door opened. Startled, Elphaba let out a small noise of surprise and jumped back, bumping into someone. She felt a strong, yet gentle, hand on her shoulder and immediately recognized the person as her father.

"You want to go outside, Fabala?" Frex asked as he lifted Elphaba into his arms.

Elphaba pointed in the direction of the gardens and moaned softly.

"Alright," Frex said, patting Elphaba's back. "We'll all go outside together." He called the entire family together and they all went outside into the gardens.

"Ooh! Flowers!" Nessa smiled, running to a patch of poppies.

Elphaba squirmed in her father's arms, wanting to be released.

"Let her go," Melena whispered softly.

Frex looked a bit unsure, but obliged and set Elphaba down. The green girl slowly felt her way over to where Nessa was. She stopped when she felt Nessa's fingers bump against hers.

"Look, Faba! Poppies!" the toddler smiled, handing her sister a flower.

Elphaba brought the flower to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent. Smiling, she reached for Nessa hand. Finding it, her fingers slowly slid up her arm to her hair. Giggling, Elphaba placed the flower in her sister's soft, shoulder length brown hair.

Squealing, Nessa picked another flower and placed it in Elphaba's hair. "Now we match!"

The green girl smiled as her sister took her hand and led her through the gardens.

"Ooh! Butterflies!" Nessa smiled as a swarm of butterflies flew up from the flower patch.

Elphaba felt the butterflies fly past her and reached out her hand. Feeling only air, she turned and groped to where the butterflies had flown, but stopped.

Nessa turned around and noticed the sad expression on her sister's face. She quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug. Elphaba startled a bit, but quickly relaxed and smiled as she returned the hug.

"I love you, Faba," Nessa smiled.

The adults watched from a safe distance, smiling as the two children shared a hug. True, Elphaba wouldn't have the childhood they dreamt for her, but she had a loving family, who would do their best to give her the life she deserved. As long as they were together, everything would be alright.

* * *

**Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays to all!**


	2. After: Ten

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes one spring morning and sighed. Today was her tenth birthday. She would have been happy, but they hadn't celebrated her birthday in three years. She didn't want to. Ever since her mother died, the family didn't celebrate her birthday, knowing that it was more fun and full of life when Melena was alive. She slowly slipped out of bed and felt around for her door. Finding it, she pulled her robe from the hanger on the door and slipped it on before making her way downstairs.

Frex heard his eldest daughter padding her way down the stairs and smiled softly. He looked up and saw her stumbling into the dining room and stood up.

Elphaba felt her fingers bump against her father's hand and she stilled. Frex took his daughter's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_'Good morning, Fabala.'_ he sighed into her palm.

_'Morning.'_ Elphaba sighed back tiredly.

Frex noticed the sad expression on his eldest daughter's face and placed a gentle kiss in her hair. He knew how much she missed her mother. One of the first things she asked when she finally learned to communicate was _'Where's Mama?'_ and they had to tell her what had happened. At first, Elphaba didn't exactly grasp the concept of death, and still wanted her mother. Nanny explained it as someone going into a deep, deep sleep. Elphaba asked if her mother was going to wake up and Nanny had to give her the crushing response. No, she wasn't.

_'What would you like for breakfast?'_ Frex asked gently.

Elphaba shrugged and pulled her hand away. Frex watched as Elphaba groped around the table to her chair. Nanny noticed this and moved to pull Elphaba's chair out for her, but Elphaba pushed her hands away. Both adults and Nessa, who was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, watched as Elphaba pulled out her chair and climbed into it. Nanny gently pushed the green girl up to the table and tenderly wiped her hair away from her forehead before fixing Elphaba's plate.

Nessa reached out her hand and gently intertwined her fingers with Elphaba's. The edges of the green girl's lips twitched into an almost-smile. Nessa gave her hand a gentle squeeze before returning to her cereal.

Nanny returned and placed Elphaba's plate in front of her. Elphaba, feeling Nanny set the plate in front of her, lifted her hand and curiously felt her plate. Her fingers bumped against two pieces of toast and grazed over her eggs. Sighing, she felt for her fork and made to eat her eggs, but ended up spreading them around on her plate.

"Little frog," Nanny whispered. "Don't play with your food. Eat it."

After much coaxing, Elphaba finally ate and finished her breakfast, which surprised everyone. Elphaba rarely finished everything on her plate. Once she was done, the green girl pushed away from the table and felt her way back to the stairs and up to her room. Nanny sighed softly as she stood up to follow her. She gently placed her hand on Elphaba's shoulder, stilling her. After a short pause, Elphaba continued her walk up the stairs to her room, with Nanny close behind her. The elderly woman helped her young charge get washed and dressed. Normally, Elphaba would have protested Nanny's assistance, but today, she felt more tired than usual and allowed the old woman to help her.

Smiling softly as she looked at Elphaba in the simple, long-sleeved, navy blue dress she had picked out for her, the old woman gently guided her over to her vanity and helped her sit down. Taking the brush, she began to brush out the green girl's silky, raven hair before braiding it in a simple braid down her back.

_'You look beautiful, Fabala.'_ Nanny signed honestly.

Elphaba sighed and slid out of her chair and made her way out of her room. Nanny made to go after her, but figured Elphaba wanted some time alone.

"Happy birthday, Fabala," Nanny said to herself as she walked back downstairs to the parlor.

"Where's Fabala?" Frex asked when he saw Nanny return alone.

"She wanted some time alone," Nanny said, lowering herself into an armchair.

Normally, Frex would have blown his top if Nanny had left Elphaba someplace by herself, but he understood why. "As long as she doesn't leave the house…"

"I doubt she will," Nanny said, half-distracted by her needlepointing.

As the day dragged on, Nessa wondered where her sister was. She searched the house and surrounding grounds, but couldn't find her. Frowning, she wondered where she might be. A sudden light bulb went off in her head and she ran up the stairs to the library.

"Fabala!" she called, then realized that calling her sister wouldn't be much of a help. She walked around for a bit, then finally found her sister curled up in a corner on the second floor, clutching her old doll to her chest with a braille book in her lap. Smiling, Nessa cautiously approached the green girl and sat down next to her. Elphaba stiffened and slowly stretched out her hand towards the strange presence. Her fingers bumped against Nessa's knee and slowly traveled up to her face. She relaxed, recognizing her sister.

_'Hi.'_ Nessa signed softly.

_'Hi.'_ A pause. _'How did you find me?'_

_'It wasn't really that hard. You always come up here.'_

Elphaba smiled a bit._'Oh.'_

_'What book are you reading?'_

_'Lurline's Fairytales.'_

_'The book Papa bought you last year for Lurlinemas?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'You're still reading it?'_

_'I'm rereading it. The stories in here are really fascinating.'_

Nessa smiled. She knew how much her sister liked to read, and how hard braille books were to find. Frex had been lucky he was able to find a copy of _Lurline's Fairytales_ in braille and in mint condition.

_'Would you like me to stay with you?'_

Elphaba looked up in her sister's direction and smiled. _'If you want to. Thanks.'_

Nessa patted her sister's shoulder and went to get one of her own books to read. She returned and made herself comfortable by resting her head against Elphaba's shoulder before opening her book. Not long after, both Thropp sisters fell asleep.

Elphaba woke up two hours later, somewhat disoriented. She suddenly remembered where she was when she felt her book and doll in her lap and Nessa sitting beside her. She gently nudged her sister, trying to wake her up. Nessa yawned and snuggled closer to Elphaba. The green girl smiled slightly and gently patted Nessa's shoulder. The younger brunette slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her sister before sitting up and stretching.

_'Would you like to go outside? The weather's beautiful.'_ Nessa signed.

Elphaba thought for a moment and slowly nodded. Smiling, Nessa helped her sister to her feet and guided her out of the library and down the stairs.

_'Where's Nanny?'_ Elphaba asked once they reached the main floor.

Nessa let go of her sister's hand and ran into the parlor, where Nanny was fast asleep in her armchair. Giggling, she made her way back to Elphaba and took her outstretched hand in her own. _'She's asleep.'_

_'And Papa?'_

_'I don't know. He's probably in his study.'_

Elphaba smirked and tugged on her sister's arm. Giggling, the two sisters made their way outside and into the gardens. Nessa smiled as she led her sister through the flower field. Elphaba smiled and closed her eyes as a light breeze brushed against her face. She enjoyed being out in the gardens with her sister. She felt it was the only time she could get some peace from her father and Nanny's constant hovering.

"Ooh!" Nessa smiled as she spotted a patch of poppies. "Poppies!" Giggling, she let go of her sister's hand and ran towards the flowers.

Elphaba frowned, feeling Nessa's fingers slip away from hers. She slowly walked towards where she felt Nessa's presence. When she continued to feel only air, she let out a slight whimper of fear.

Nessa turned, hearing her sister, and quickly made her way back to her and took her hand.

_'Where were you?'_ Elphaba signed as she felt Nessa's fingers brush against her.

_'Over here.'_ Nessa gently led Elphaba over to the poppies and knelt down in the midst of the flowers.

Elphaba reached out her hand and smiled as she felt the flower petals brush against her skin. _'Are these poppies?'_

_'Yes.'_

Elphaba smiled as she felt her sister press a flower into her hand. She loved poppies. She loved their sweet scent and the softness of their petals against her fingertips. Giggling, she reached out her hand and felt her fingers bump against Nessa's cheek. Her fingers drifted up into her hairline and she gently placed the flower in her sister's hair.

Giggling, Nessa picked one of the poppies and placed it in her sister's hair. "Now we match!" She quickly wrapped her arms around her sister and relaxed as she felt Elphaba return the hug. "Happy birthday, Fabala," she whispered, leaning her head against her sister's shoulder.

"Nessarose! Fabala!"

Nessa looked up to see Frex and Nanny hurrying towards them. _'Papa and Nanny are here.'_ she signed into her sister's hand.

Elphaba frowned and soon felt Nanny's arms wrap around her and help her to her feet. "I close my eyes for two seconds and you go wondering off. Your father and I were so worried about you. About both of you," the old woman said, looking from Elphaba to Nessa as she brushed the dirt off of Elphaba's dress.

"We're fine, Nanny. We just wanted to go outside," Nessa said.

Moaning, Elphaba twisted out of Nanny's arms and walked over to where she thought Nessa was. The young brunette immediately stretched out her hand and waited for her sister's hand to find hers.

"Are you girls alright?" Frex asked, placing the back of his hand against Nessa's forehead.

"We're fine, Papa," Nessa repeated as Elphaba's fingers bumped against hers. Nessa intertwined her fingers with her sister's and both girls smiled. "We just wanted to go outside."

Frex sighed. "Well, next time, please let someone know where you're going."

"Okay, Papa," Nessa said quietly, looking up at her father.

Frex gave his daughter a small smiled and placed a delicate kiss in her hair. "Let's go back inside."

Nessa squeezed her sister's hand before leading her back into the house. Nanny followed close behind the two girls, smiling softly to herself. Melena would be very proud of her two beautiful daughters, had she lived. She looked up to the sky and watched as a butterfly flew over to them and landed on Elphaba's hand.

The green girl froze, feeling something land on her hand and slowly turned towards her sister.

_'It's a butterfly.'_ Nessa signed, noticing her sister's confused expression.

Elphaba smiled softly, feeling the butterfly's tiny legs skitter across her finger. Nessa took a closer look at the butterfly. Its wings were light blue, with small, darker blue spots. Melena's favorite color was blue.

_Mama_, Nessa thought as the butterfly flew away. _Mama came back to wish Fabala a happy birthday._ Smiling, she took her sister's hand again and both girls walked back into the Governor's Mansion together.


End file.
